


Until Dawn Drabbles || Little bit of everything.||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cow girl sex, ridding sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Dawn Drabbles for all the characters featuring the reader. Some will be fluff, some will be smut but all will be good. So read them until dawn!<br/>[Im sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head Over Feet |Mike X Reader|

Pairing: Mike x Reader

Summary: reader and Mike are ice skating and the reader trips, getting caught by Mike which leads to them kissing

|| Submission Here ||

Author: Me

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 533

Warnings: None.

Mike chuckled as he drove off to an old pond his family used to come too, glancing over at you he patted your hand to calm your nerves. “You’ll be fine ‘y/n’, but still. I can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating before.” Still keeping the smile on his face he went to the back of his truck and took out the skates. Trying not to laugh he couldn’t help but think your expression was adorable, having that tiny pout forming your lips.

Scowling you did your best not to pout though you then huffed shaking your head pulling your coat closer over your body as you shivered.

“I don’t have a good balance.” You muttered then sighed hearing his laugh again though your cheeks burned. Mike then patted your should then gave it a gentle squeeze though you might have been imagine things but you could have sworn his hand lingered longer than an friends should.

Walking over to a small bench you sat down but laughed as he slipped your boots off and helped you with your skates.

“Perfect fit, like Cinderella “He flirted.

Blushing you rolled your eyes and playfully shoved him.” Oh whatever”

He then smiled at you and once he had his own skates on he stepped out on the lake and held his hand out for you.

“My lady”

Seeing that teasing smile sent butterflies through your stomach and you had to calm yourself before you managed to grasp his hand tightly. You stumbled falling into his arms, feeling your cheeks burn you slowly looked up and muttered out an apology.

Shaking his head Mike gave you one of his smiles then skated away from the land. “It’s fine ‘y/n’ it’s cute, like a baby deer.”

Groaning you felt your legs wobble as you did your best to glare at the man but it was hard not to smile around him.

After getting used to it, you were both soon skating around the ice, Mike holding your hand so you wouldn’t fall. Once you came to a stop, he skated back a little and held his arms out.

“Now I want to see if you can skate to me”

Laughing, your legs wobbled again but managed to stand up seeing him as his arms crossed over his chest. Nodding your head you stuck your tongue out and slowly skated towards him, you were doing fine until the tip of your skate caught a bump causing you to trip. You let out a small scream and closed your eyes waiting for impact but found yourself getting cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around your hips.

Giving him a tiny smile you glanced down. “I…s-sorry”

Shaking his head, he smiled then gave you a gentle kiss. Your eyes went wide for a moment, but you soon kissed him back.

Pulling away you gave him a hesitant smile as you gripped his coat. “That’s one way to catch someone”

Shaking his head Mike smiled brushing your hair away, though he just looked into his eyes.

“Can I kiss you again ‘y/n’ ?”

“Yes, you can Mike” Smiling you felt him pull you close as your lips met again


	2. Bath Time Fun || Chris x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided Chris need's to relax, what better way then a ncie hot bath.

“This is what couples do Chris, besides Josh said its fine…what was it…that he said to you earlier. Take her to the bone zone?”Laughing you noticed the man’s cheek’s color as he shifted his feet.

“Well, we’re just taking a bath right.” Chris didn’t want to hear that, he would like to have sex with you, but he’d like it in a better place, where his friends were not around.Shaking his head, he then smiled and wrapped his arms around your hips.”Well, I mean at least we’re alone.”

Shaking your head, you smiled and gave him a gentle kiss then pulled away as you got the water ready.As it filled you started to strip then sent a wink to Chris as he started to take off his many layers quickly.

Humming, you stopped the water and sighed slipping.”This water is perfect”Smiling you watched him slip in the water and glided over to you as he pulled you to his chest.

“This…I am enjoying myself” Chris muttered as his fingers danced up your sides.Hearing your pleased whimper, he then smirked. “Ahh you like that do you?” He then 

Teasing, he continued to let his fingers dance across your naked skin. Biting his lip he then pressed his finger to your clit and started to slowly rub your clit.He pressed his nose into the side of your neck as he continued to push his fingers in you.

Grunting, he let his teeth graze your neck as he listened to your small cry’s. Though his fingers stopped once he felt your hands slip into the water and grasp his stiffening member.

“Shit ‘y/n’” Chris let his head fall back against the tub and thrusted into your head.His glasses started to fog and he found out he couldn’t see anything. Trying not to groan out louder than he was, Chris grasped your hand and moved it away from his hardened member.

“I need you now ‘y/n’ “ Still panting Chris felt you smile into his lips as your wetness slid down onto his cock.

Both moaning out, you slipped his glasses off and placed them aside as you kissed him deeply.

Continuing to ride him, you kept the pace slow as Chris’s fingers gripped your hips, thrusting up into your warmth. Letting your tongue slid over his Chris continued to moan in your mouth.

Breaking away, Chris grasped your bouncing breasts and let his thumb run over your nipple. Whimpering and moaning his name out you let your walls clamp down on him. You listened to the water splash out, you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Chris”Closing your eyes, your fingers ran through his hair as he thrusted deeply into you.

“God…t-that feels good, I”He then moved his hands away from your breasts as his fingers moved and pressed against your clit.Still thrusting deep in you, he then felt you come undone screaming his name out.

His loud groans followed as they echoed the bathroom as he released and cam deeply into you, coating your walls.

Both of you laughing, still catching your breath , he felt your lips brush his gently. “Now that was some serious bath time”


	3. Lovin In The Forest | Wendigo Josh X Reader |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little Wendigo Josh is feeling a bit antsy, after a nice walk in the woods he soon finds he needs his female and needs her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wendigo Josh X Reader
> 
> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Word Count: 1233
> 
> Warnings:Sex, rough sex, dom Josh, doggie style knotting, just sex people.

Laughing you grasped wendigo Josh’s hand, he thought he looked so adorable. Looking around at everything as he took it all in. Shaking your head you stood on your toes and cheeks his cheek softly. “You look so eager” you teased but he then stopped and sniffed the air. Wendigo Josh gripped your hand gently due to him not wanting to hurt you.

Wendigo Josh suddenly let go of your hand and ran off, figuring he must have went to get food you smiled shaking your head. “You know where to find me” You yelled as his figure grew smaller, biting her lip you really didn’t think you could love him anymore.

Making your way to the little lake you started to think about your relationship with him. You two knew each other before he became a wendigo[ You’ve always had a crush on him then you two finally confessed to each other the year before Hannah and Beth went missing], the two were so happy for him and you. Shaking your head you pushed those memories aside as you focused on him, you were the one that found him and he soon became attached to you, remembering you.

Biting your lip that made you happy, he was still hesitant of the others. You knew that he would remember them sometimes then he wouldn’t let them near you. Laughing you walked through the woods. The home you picked was nice enough, deep in the woods so Josh could be comfortable but not too deep that you couldn’t go anywhere. You were just happy to finally be with the one you love, Wendigo or not he will still be your Josh.

Sighing you then sat down on a fallen log and waited for him to return, you were worried that something was wrong with him. He has been acting a little strange for the past few days, he would just stare at you with hunger in his eyes then rush off, or he’d just sniff at your neck as his fangs would barely graze it.

You hoped he was okay, you didn’t want anything to happen to him. Blinking you then heard a twig snap, feeling your body tense you turned around seeing it was just Josh. Though he was staring at you with that same look. Frowning you stood up then placed your hand against his cheek. “Josh you’re burning up!”

Wendigo Josh tried to process what you said but everything was coming out all muddled. He took a ragged breath in and pressed his body against yours. Taking your scent in, you smelt too good right now, letting out a pleased sigh he continued to rub into you while his nails dug into your hips gently. Gasping you suddenly felt stupid, you then knew what he wanted though you just wished you were a little smarter.

Holding back a whimper you felt him rub against you as he grunted into your ear. Wendigo Josh pushed his knee between your thighs and you nearly collapsed as he rubbed it tightly and you were pleased for wearing a skirt today. Hiding your pleased whimper into his clothed chest you moved your womanhood against his knee roughly feeling your panties start to dampen.

Taking you scent in he pulled away and panted deeply but he let out a small whine then looked down seeing his hardened member as he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted his clothes off but he wanted you to be the one to take them off. Waiting, he noticed that smile he loved so much the one he remembered.

He watched you undo the straps to the overalls and he felt the whole thing slip off and he watched closely to see you tug at his boxers but he growled deeply feeling your fingers brush his member.

Squeaking your eyes went wide as you looked up, giving him a hesitant smile you soon felt yourself get pushed onto your ass, you were just happy you were on your knees. Rolling your eyes sat in the dirt as he knelt to the ground, his member bouncing lightly. Still sniffing you, Wendigo Josh noted that you smelled nicer than before. Grunting he then remembered that he wanted to mate with you, mark you. He had to show everyone that you were his, though you and his form self might have sex he still felt the nagging voice in his head telling him this would be your first time with him like this. The voice told him to be gentle with you and to not hurt you, scoffing he shook his head. Like he’d have to have been told that one, he would never hurt you.

Blinking Wendigo Josh let his claws rip your shirt off as he ignored your gasp and watched the material fall to the ground. He then moved you into a position that he would find pleasing, then letting his claws claw down your back gently and ripped off your panties with a jerk of his finger.

Holding back the groan, you found yourself on all four’s naked. Shivering you then found yourself not caring as his cock brushed your folds before he slowly pushed into you. Crying you let your fingers dig into the dirt as his nails clasped your hips.

Sucking in some air you pushed back into his thrusts as Wendigo Josh thrusted deep into you, his length pushing deeper and deeper as he bumped into your pearl sending more waves of pleasure. Hearing him grunting and snarl was turning you on that you never thought could be this wet. You knew sex with Josh was always good but this was just leaving you breathless. Feeling your arms go weak you let them give out so you were just on your knees with your ass in air, the angle you were now making you feel something.

He was now hitting something that was making you see white, whimpering you closed your eyes letting your hips rotate. Wendigo Josh let himself pull out then quickly push into your warmth, he felt something stir in the base of his cock. Letting out a tiny grunt he quickened the pace keeping you close against him, feeling your walls clench around him.

Heaving and panted deeply he suddenly released inside of you, he felt his member swell as your walls tightened around him. Sweat coating you both, he tried to pull away but finding out he couldn’t he relaxed while growling still confused. He didn’t want hurt you so he figured he’d just let it go for now.

Still panting and recovering from your orgasm, you felt his member still twitch inside of you. You nearly cried out from pleasure again as he tried to pull out but held back when he didn’t and instead laid down and pulled you close to him on the cool ground.

You really didn’t think you could handle another orgasm again, your body already felt like it was on fire and you felt full, still feeling his member inside of you, you just let your eyes slip closed. “We need to wash off in the lake later” You mumbling much due to the fact that you could feel it leak out but you didn’t care.

“I love you Josh”

Feeling him muttered a small but pleased sound, you figured it was an I love you too.


	4. Cabin Fun || Mike x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mike walk up to the cabin, him being he wonderful boyfriend he makes you want to show him something nice though it leads to something fun for both of you.

“Sooo, it’s all us. No one else. Just me and my beautiful girl “Mike grins as he pulled you to his chest then kissed your neck.

Laughing you push away and grabbed the key “Easier their rock star, who said we were going to do anything. Giving him a teasing smile you unlocked the door and slid in as he quickly followed then locked the door.

“It’s a little cold in here” Frowning you rubbed your arms and sat down then gave Mike a tiny smile.

“I got you covered” Mike kissed your head and looked around, quickly finding the things to light the fire. Giving you a wink, he grabbed the logs and placed them in. Once he had everything he started the fire and sat down wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you close.

“You’re so sweet Mike.” Smiling you looked up at him as he caressed your face gently as he brought you in for a kiss. 

“Anything for you” Kissing you again he just held you close smiling, though you let other thoughts occupy your mind.

Mike was the best boyfriend you had, he was sweet, protective, and playful and he loved you. Though you two did have sex, it wasn’t something you did every day since you two enjoyed being with each other.[And you were rather shy about your body/no matter how many times he said how beautiful and hot you looked.]

Biting your lip you then smiled and sat up, pushing your hair away you placed your hands on your hips. “Since you been such a good boy, I think I should reward you” Winking at him. Mike smiled shaking his head.

“Babe you don’t” Though his sentence trailed off as he watched you sway your hips lightly. His fingers dug into his jeans as you slowly ran your fingers up your hips then towards your jacket. Giving him a teasing look, you turned you back towards him as you slipped the jacket off. Sending him a wink over your shoulder you raised your shirt lightly. Letting him see the small off your back before you let it drop.

Humming a song, you turned to face him then undid the ponytail, ruffling it so it would be a mess.

Biting his lip harshly, Mike held in a groan. He took a few deep breaths into calm himself but seeing your hair a mess and the smirk on your face. He was already feeling something stir in him.

Blinking a few times, Mike noticed you raise the shirt higher and higher and watched as it was too on the ground next to the jacket.

Grinning at his expression you then let your fingers run down your breasts and towards your sweat pants. Slowly licking your lips, you nearly missed his groan as you started to pull the pants down, giving him a small pink at your lacy panties. Winking you then shimmied out of the sweat pants leaving you in your bra and panties. You then grasped the lace about to bring it down, due to the man zooning out. 

Seeing you like that, he didn’t think you could get any more beautiful. The light from the fire was making you glow and just watching you was taking his breath away. Noticing you were about to take off the panties he jumped off the couch to stop you.

You brought your fingers back up but soon felt your wrist stop and looked up seeing the eyes was Mike, though they look darker and glancing down you saw a bulge straining in his pants.

Wetting his lips Mike looked down at you, he then let his hand wrap around your figure. “You’re so fucking hot babe”

He then brought you into a bruising kiss, his lips nibbling at your bottom lip. Feeling your lips part, he felt your legs wrap around his waist tightly. He then stumbled to the wall near the bed room and pressed you against it. Kissing your lips and neck, Mike pulled away panting as he glanced at the bed.

“We can…go to the bed” He managed to grunt out as his fingers undid his pants, letting them slid down his waist he managed to kick them off with his boots.

“Fuck that! I want you know Mike” Nipped his chin, you let your fingers run through his dark hair as you kissed him deeply again. Letting your knee rub his hardened member, he moaned again as a small wet spot started to appear in his boxers from your constant rubbing.

Mike squeezed your breasts then slowly unclasped your bra, tossing it over his shoulder he adjusted your body. His fingers then rubbed you through your panties as his other hand grasped his cock through his boxers slowly rubbing himself as he listened to your whimpers. Thinking you were ready enough he then pushed his boxers down and slowly pushed into your warmth.

“God babe you feel so damn good” Mike then nipped at your neck letting your legs tighten around him, letting him slip deeper into. He thrusted hard into you, letting your body get pinned to the wall. He pulled all the way out for a moment before thrusting into you hard, hissing Mike then let his teeth graze your neck.

Keeping your own whimpers in, you did your best to move with and against his thrusts but the wall and his body gave you little space. Gasping, your nails ran down his back leaving small marks as his length kept pushing into you, as it caressed your walls. Whenever he pulled out and thrusted back in his pubic bone would hit your clit leaving a sharp pleasure running through your body.

Mike closed his eyes as he felt sweat pour your bodies making everything slicker. To get a better grip he gripped your ass and then he started to pound into you. Opening one of his eyes he watched as your breasts bounced with each of his movements. He rolled his hips as you continued to slide down on him. Grunting he continued to rock his hips as he felt himself get closer and close to the edge.

“God, babe I’m so close” Arching his body out Mike felt his body slow down as the sound of skin hitting skin rang through the cabin. Feeling something in the base of his cock, Mike felt himself release in you. Slowly thrusting and riding out his orgasm he felt your walls clamp down on him, feeling you ride out your own orgasm he slowly stopped and pressed his head against yours.

Smiling you panted deeply then kissed his nose, giving him a smile you then gave his jaw a lazy kiss. “Hmm I love you Mike.”

Giving you his own smile, Mike pulled his softened member out and stood for a moment. “I love you too ‘y/n’ “Picking you up he then walked to the bed and placed you down gently, smiling he pulled the blankets over you and closed his eyes. “Now get some sleep”


	5. Hot Coco And Cuddles | Mike x Reader |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is making the girl he love’s feel better thanks to the cold making her asthma act up.
> 
> Pairing: Mike x Reader
> 
> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Word Count: 691

Shivering, you did your best to keep yourself warm though you felt your chest tighten painfully. This was your least favorite season, it always made your asthma act up, it always made it worse. Every time you would inhale you felt the burning sensation in your chest, coughing made you feel like crap because you always struggled with your breath. Looking up, you felt Mike tighten his arms around you as he walked with you back to the apartment. Leaning into his side you glared at the snow wishing that the cold fluffy stupid powered would just vanish. Blinking you then felt Mike more away from your side then gave your head a kiss.

“One sec babe” Giving you a wink Mike put the code in and soon you were both standing in the cold always of the apartment. Walking up the flight up steps you started to feel more winded and your chest started to hurt more and more. Stopping in the hall, you lent against the wall to wait for your breathing to return to normal.

Frowning Mike walked over to you then wrapped his arms around your waist. Shaking his head he then picked you up and started to carry you bridal style. “I’m sorry y/n, god I am such an idiot”

“You’re not an idiot Mike, I’m sorry for messing up our date” You admitted, but pressed your lips into his jaw. “Don’t worry okay” you then smiled as he adjusted your body to unlock the door. Chuckling you just lent into his side then smiled relaxing into him as your fingers clutched his sweater. “Hmm you’re warm”

Holding his head up high Mike then placed you down on the couch then locked the door. “I’ll go get this room heated up so you get all nice and toasty.” He teased then gave you a soft kiss before he walked off.

Sighing, you watched him leave then rubbed her chest uncomfortably as you relaxed your body into the couch.

“I got the heat on babe, I’ll be right over”

You nodded you head, then let out a yawn shrugging you large jacket off. Resting your eyes for a moment you suddenly felt a weight on the couch shift, opening your eyes you looked up seeing Mike giving you a hesitant smile.

“I’m sorry for waking you but I have some dark hot chocolate with at fluff stuff you like on your Peanut butter sandwiches.” He chuckled as you watched him place it on the coffee table, he then wrapped the fluffy blanket around your small form to warm you up.

“Now let’s warm you up” Grinning Mike’s hand then slid under your shirt and pulled you close to his chest.

Hearing you laugh made a large smile appear in his face as his nose then dug into your neck, he let his teeth graze your neck pulling you to his chest.

“I am not gonna stop holding you until you feel better okay.”

Giggling you happily snuggled into his side but gave your boyfriend a large but happy smile. Shaking your head your fingers then grasped his flannel shirt and pulled him in for a deep but passionate kiss.

“Hmm, well that might take a while because I am feeling pretty cold” You state after breaking the kiss.

Seeing his eyes soften Mike just held him to your chest, pulling the large blanket over you both. “I don’t mind that beautiful, I like having you in my arms.”

Already feeling the pain in your chest ebb away, you reached over and grasped the coco he made you. Sighing, the warmth from the dark hot chocolate warming you up more though you knew it must have been from Mike holding you too. Placing the drink down, you happily nuzzled into his chest more.

Looking up you then noticed Mike slowly falling sleep, his arms tightening around you. Letting out a soft sigh, you suddenly felt better with him holding you, feeling his warmth spread through your body.

“Thank you Mike” You whispered, but feeling your eyes grow heavy you just let yourself fall asleep on your boyfriends chest.


	6. Comfort and love | Josh x Reader |

You and Josh have been dating for some time, over a year to be exact and you two have yet to have sex. You knew the man was insecure about himself [Though you didn’t get why, he was a handsome had a nice body from what you could tell.] Biting your lip you then played with the hem of your shirt as you sat on the edge of his bed.

Maybe you were wrong about him being the insecure one, maybe he just didn’t find you attractive. With girls like Sam and the others, it was hard not too, blinking some tears away you quickly looked down only to hear your name being called out.

“Y/n?” w-wait. I what’s wrong?” Josh frowned as he knelt down in front of you, gently grabbing your hand he titled his head.

Looking away you sniffled again as you clutched his hand tightly. “I…is it….I mean, is it me.is it because I’m not good enough?”

Josh’s eyes went wide though he felt his heart clench painfully hearing you. Is that what you thought, it hurt him hearing you say that though he blamed himself more. Shaking his head quickly. He knew he had to prove you that you were wrong, he didn’t like seeing you sad. He wanted to fix this, you were the one of the good things he had left. 

Biting his lip he pulled you in for a tight hug then kissed your neck,” Of course not, you mean everything to me ‘y/n’ it’s just, I want it to be special and I.I just don’t. I don’t want you to regret it. I’ve I’m not exactly the best person, I mean I’m not Matt or Mike. I had to get put on Med “Stopping himself, Josh shook his head as he stopped himself from crying.

“I just don’t want you to think it’s you, I want too, but I didn’t. I didn’t think you’d want to have sex with someone like me” He whispered then glanced down, he didn’t know if he could even look at your face. He felt too embarrassed, he still didn’t know why a girl like you was even dating someone like him.

Your eyes went wide for a moment but you shook your head, still in his arms you felt some tears hit your cheek. Squeezing your own eyes shut before you pulled away then cupped his cheek then let your thumb run over it. “Josh, please don’t ever think that over yourself okay. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I’m sorry” You frowned then shook your head as you placed your lips against his. Then kissed his cheek, eyes and nose gently, giving him a smile you noticed he had a small on his face.

“You’re my best friend, you’re the only one who I want to be with. I don’t care if you take medication, I just want you to be healthy Josh, and I want to be happy.” You whispered into his neck feeling his arm’s tighten around you.

Smiling you then kissed him again but it quickly changed from a simple kiss to something more passionate, you felt the man give your lips a light nip then once you parted them he slowly ran his tongue over yours.

Grasping your hips he let your legs weave over his thighs and carried you off while still kissing you deeply. Making sure not to trip, Josh held you tightly as he managed to get the door open to his room. He then slowly placed you on the bed and gave you a hesitant smile, giving your forehead a kiss he took a deep breath in and started to undo the button of his shirt. His fingers fumbling every once in a while, though he would glance up now and again to see you already taking your shirt off.

Letting out his breath, he looked into your eyes and slid off his shirt and started to undo his pants. As he started to lose each layer of clothing he felt your eyes on him. Feeling a blush rise to his cheek, he found himself only wearing his boxers and you just had on your panties and bra. Soon realizing this he swallowed thickly as he tried not to look at your body. Though feeling a hand clutch his he looked down at your then smiled as you tugged him to the bed.

“You can look Josh, I am your girlfriend” You teased then kissed him gently as he placed his hands above your head. You were soon kissing each other deeply, tongues battling for dominance. You moaned against his lips as he grounded his hips into you. Letting your fingers run up his back and dig into his skin as he continued to grind against your warmth.

Biting his lip, Josh looked down at you then smiled “I can’t believe I’ve waited this long.” Shaking his head, he then unbuttoned your bra and tossed it to the ground. Smiling he grasped the edge of your panties and looked up at you. “May I”

Seeing his teasing smile you laughed gently then nodded your head. “You may” Feeling your panties slid down your hips. You watched as he then started to reach for his boxers, you were feeling wet yourself just seeing him half naked. Letting your teeth dig into your bottom lip you pressed your hips close together as he then slipped his boxers off.

Taking a deep breath, your cheeks flushed as Josh grunted once his hands grasped his erection and slowly jerked it a few times to get it fully hard. “I don’t have a condom.” He flinched as he tried not to feel so awkward now.

“This is our first time Josh, I really don’t care about that right now” Giving him a smile he grasped his hand and tugged him back on the bed. “Now why don’t you take me to the bone zone” You said in a teasing voice.

Once he was one the bed, you pulled him in for a soft kiss as he slowly pushed into your warmth. Pulling away, you whimpered against his lips as he slowly thrusted into you deep. Josh then kept the pace slow wanting to saviour the moment. He didn’t want to forget this, not his first time with you, the one that he actually loved.

Keeping the pace slowly, he broke the kiss then started to let his lips grace your neck. Sucking your neck gently, he listened to your light whispers and pleases.

You screwed your eyes tightly shut, you didn’t think him going at such a slow pace could feel so good, but it did. Arching your neck you more, you felt Josh slid his hands down your hips and grip it tightly. You felt him slowly push in and out of you as he rotated his hips.

“J-Josh” Digging your nails into the skin of his back you let your legs grip his hips tightly, gasping you press your breasts to his chest as you felt him pant deeply into your neck. You heard him mutter out that he was getting closer. So you started to encourage him, that he felt so good in you, how you loved his cock caressing your walls and that you loved him and never wanted it to stop.

Soon Josh felt himself release inside of you, his body stiffened as he felt you clench and unclench around his length signaling your own orgasm. Still panting, recovering from his orgasm he adjusted his body and slowly pulled up. “S-Sorry for the mess. W-we can take a shower when I can feel my legs.” He joked though he gave you a soft kiss.

“Thank you ‘y/n’, I love you”

Smiling, your curled up to his side then kissed his chest. “I love you too Josh”


	7. Fun In The Lift |MikexReader|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend is a little tense since you are heading back so you deiced to relieve some tension for him.

Grinning, you were excited to see everyone again though you grasped Mike’s hand and gently pulled him along to the lift, even though part of you wanted to spend some alone time with your boyfriend. Sighing you leant into his side closing your eyes, once you both slipped inside you just lent your body curl by his side. Just relaxing against him you begun to think that you wouldn’t even get the chance to spend some alone time with him. Seeing the bored expression on his face, Mike just let his finger rub a patch of free skin that managed to show.

Turning to face him, you placed your hand on his inner thigh as the box car slowly moved up. “I have a naughty idea” That seemed to brighten his mood more.Shaking his head, Mike then wove his arms around your hips making it so you were sitting on his lap.

“Oh yea? What?” He placed his lips against your neck his fingers squeezed your hips gently.

“Well, since you’ve been so good and we have some time before we reach the top I thought I might give you something special.” Seeing that twinkling and mischievous look in your eyes caused him to fix his form so he was sitting up straight instead of slouching.

“What’s that?” He asked though his eyes went wide as you whispered it into his ear, his pants suddenly felt tight and he couldn’t help but groan. “Fuck babe thats hot”

Holding back your laugh, you let your fingers run up his inner thigh as you moved to your knees.Seeing his eyes closed you slowly undid the clasp to his pants and pulled them down his legs. Biting you lips, your fingers rubbed him through his boxers, slowly working him up.

You felt him buck against your hand as you felt him start to grow hard.Tugging the boxers down enough, you then let your fingers grasp his cock and slowly massaged the shaft.You let your left hand continue stroking him while your right hand grasped his inner thigh, your nails slowly sliding up. 

Leaning forward, you let your lips brush against the tip as you heard him hold back a groan.Smiling you slowly placed small kisses on his shaft as your eyes locked up into his. Keeping the connection, you continued to kiss your way up and down his shaft though reaching the tip you slowly took it into your mouth, letting your tongue swirl around the tip.You continued to hear him groan and buck up into your mouth as you took more of him into mouth pulling him deeper.Sucking his cock, you just let you tongue message him as your finger let go of his thigh and massaged his balls.

Pulling up, you released his cock seeing how wet it was with your saliva. Pressing your legs close to push the heat back for you, you didnt think Mike groans could turn you on this much. Watching him again, you noticed Mike’s eyes were opened slowly as he started to pant, you watched his knuckles turn white as it gripped the seat tightly.

You then let your tongue swirl around the tip, before it started to slid down the base.

Mike let out another groan, just seeing you like that was hot enough but what you were doing with your tongue was magic. Squeeze his eyes shut he tried his best to hold back but he did not think that he could last longer.

“Fuck babe, I can’t” He groaned out feeling your soft lips wrap around his cock.

Thrusting up, he felt you suck the tip then let you tongue run around the tip as he suddenly relseased into your mouth. Opening one of his eyes he felt small beads of sweat roll down his face as some of his cum dribbled out of you lips.

Swallowing the rest, you let him ride out his orgasm then slowly reasled his cock with a soft plop. “How was that?” You gave him a sly smile but you were a little nerouvs as he cleaned your face off.

Shaking his head and still panting, Mike shakily pulled his pants up then brought you in for a deep kiss not caring. “Fuck ‘y/n’ that was amazing”

Relaxing you presed into his chest seeing you were almost at the top you just let Mike hold you. 

“Just wait till we get our own room.”


	8. Love In The Mountains || Josh x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Where everyone is alive including Beth and Hannah.  
> Summary: You are best friends with Hannah and Beth, not to mention your crush of Josh.You two tease each other a lot though he ended up going to far, angry and hurt you decide you want some alone time so you leave the home and walk off to the small cabin alone. Scared he hurt the only girl he likes, Josh decides its time to come clean with his feelings so he follows you up to the moutains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reader x Josh Washington
> 
> Author: Me
> 
> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Word Count: 2213
> 
> A/n: I am so sorry for this crap, crappy sex.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, slow sex,first time

Groaning, your cheeks were a dark red, you couldn’t believe that your friends were teasing you about this. It’s not like you didn’t get enough from Josh but from them. This was just too embarrassing. Hearing their laughter you now knew that Beth and Hannah were on each side, both of them were telling you to just confess and get it on already because it will happen sooner or later.

“Guys…stoooop” Hating that you were whining, you noticed Beth and Hannah laugh. Sighing you rolled your eyes then pushed off of the couch. “Come on guys, I don’t want to confess to him, because I have nothing to say to your brother” Seeing them look at you, you turned away still blushing deeply. “Fine, but he doesn’t even like me. I think he likes Sam” Frowning you then forced a laugh and grabbed your purse. “So I’ll see you guys later, I got things to do.” You stated and walked off.

One you were gone, Beth and Hannah frowned. Turning to her sister, Hannah fixed her glasses. “I hope we didn’t hurt her.” Frowning herself, Beth placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine Hannah, it just takes some time. Plus Josh needs to stop being such an idiot and just tell her his feelings…I know, we can through a little party. Get them together, I’ll go call everyone.”

 

It has been a week since your little talk with Hannah and Beth, they told you that they were throwing a little party at the cabin since their parents were gone. Some stupid Halloween party   
[Though you were still questioning their motives, since Halloween was weeks away]. Shaking you head, you just put it off since it was still October. Biting you lip you started to make your way to the lift until you saw Josh fidgeting with his shirt. You thought that he was waiting for Chris but seeing his eyes light up, [you blamed your crush for him on that] he made his way over to you then laughed nudging you.

“How’s my favorite princess.”

“Princess?” You rose your brows giving him a half smile but you had a feeling where this was going.

“Cause you’re a virgin and it’s so cute”

Sighing you dropped your arms then walked to the lift and sat down. “Cute, but really why do you care. You know lots of people who are twenty years old are virgin Josh, not everyone wants to have sex.”

 

Josh rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into his pockets, biting his lip he glanced away. “Someone like you, I mean come one ‘y/n’ you are good looking so I don’t get why you’re not getting it on” He joked as the lift slowly moved up the mountain.

Hiding your scowl it was starting to bug you, it’s not like you didn’t want to have sex but you wanted to be in a relationship with the guy and the one who you wanted to be with teased you constantly. It was fine at first but it started to bother you more when you found out your feelings for Josh.

Trying to tune him out, you noticed you were getting closer and closer the edge and soon the lift stopped and you both reached the top.

Frowning, you two continued to walk in silence though he looked over at you. Keeping your held low you really didn’t know if you could take one more teasing note.

“Come on ‘y/n’. You” Deep down Josh knew he was going too far but he didn’t understand why you couldn’t get it. He had feelings for you, he was never good at showing his emotions and joking was the only way he could. Though if he did say the wrong thing he knew that you would end the friendship and he didn’t want to lose you.

“You know I’m just joking right” He gave you a hesitant smile but it vanished once he saw the look on your face.

Shaking your head you brushed past him as you continued to walk but he ran up to you.

“Y/n” Closing his eyes Josh sighed. “I wasn’t, I wasn’t meaning anything by it. I…”Biting his tongue he then rubbed his neck and slowly followed you into the house. Seeing that Beth and Hannah were the only one’s due to none of the friends arriving he at least wanted to talk to you.

“Can we talk?”

“Fine” You said stiffly, you didn’t know why you were so angry right now, but you were just tired of the teasing. You just wanted it stop, it was embarrassing being call a virgin since you had a feeling that half the group already had sex.

Walking past the sisters, you stormed up the step’s just wanting to let out your frustrations. It wasn’t that you were angry at Josh, it was more of you pent up feelings wanting to be let out. Stepping into the room at the end of the hall you waited for Josh to step into the room then hearing the door closed you quickly faced him. About to open your mouth, Josh cutting you off he then let out a sigh.

“I…I’m sorry ‘y/n’ I.” Taking a deep breath he knew it was now or never for this so stepping forward Josh reached out and grasped your hand. “I know I’m not good with my feelings but I…I really like you and I” Closing his eyes he quickly pressed his lips against yours, he felt your form stiffen so he pulled away and frowned. “Can we forget that happened? I’m sorry, oh god I cannot believe I just did that.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he was surprised to feel a pair of soft lips on his. Opening his eyes he noticed you pressing your lips into his. Relaxing into the kiss, he then let his arms wrap around your hips bringing you closer.

“I really like you too Josh, I have for a while but do you think you can stop with the teasing now” You whispered.

Nodding his head, Josh then gave you a timid smile. “I’m sorry for even doing that…I just get nervous and, look ‘y/n’ I’m a virgin too…like you’re the only girl I think about and well I think you and Sam are the only girls that actually like be around me.”

Your eyes went wide for a moment but you suddenly gave him a smile then wrapped your arms around his neck. “Well why don’t we fix that then” You whispered against his ear and mentally grind feeling his body shiver.

Nodding his head, Josh gave you a large smile then quickly locked the door. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Giggling, you shook your head then grasped his hand as you tugged him towards the bed. “Oh I think I can” Giving him a wink, you slowly pressed your lips against his as he stumbled back to the bed taking you with him. Both of you laughing, he nuzzled into your neck then slowly gave it a nip.

Jumping, you suddenly blushed as he flipped you both over on the large bed. Looking down at you, Josh noticed your sweater and shirt were rising up so he slowly pushed it up more and more then helped you remove both of the clothing items. Biting his lip he glanced down at your breasts then gave you a large smile. “God you’re so hot” He pressed his nose into your neck then slowly messaged them as he listened to your whimpers.

Turning your head away, blushing from his comment you were unsure on how much you liked all of this attention. “N-No teasing Josh” You whispered as your knee rubbed between his legs, feeling his body stiffen above you. You started to listen to him groan out your name from his lips, feeling more confidant you pressed your knee against his crotch harder as you felt him rub his groin into your knee.

Feeling his member strain against your knee you placed your hands on the man’s shoulder to stop him from thrusting against your knee. “Josh, that look’s painful….w-why don’t you get naked too” Blushing you gave him a tiny but shy smile as Josh nodded his head slipping off the bed.

“It’s your fault for making me like this” He joked then took a deep breath as he tried to stem his nerves. Slipping off his shirt, Josh then went to the buckle of his pants. Looking up at your flushed face, he grasped the edge of his pants then pulled them down along with the boxers.

Biting his lip, Josh then slowly climbed back onto the bed then gave you a deep but soft kiss. His fingers nervously sliding down your side then slowly over to your stomach. Keeping his eyes on you Josh wanted to get you ready before he did anything. Moving his fingers down more he slowly rubbed your inner thigh then let his fingers dart over to your core. Slowly pushing one finger in he noticed you wince.

“I-Im sorry” Josh pulled his finger out then he started to apologize quickly but you then gave him a smile and kissed him gently.

“It’s okay Josh…I that just took me by surprise but can we…skip the foreplay” You stated then gently placed your hand on his shoulders.

“Please?”

Taking a deep breath the man then gave you a slow smile as he kissed you gently then pushed in trying his best not to groan deeply. Pressing his face into our neck his let his fingers message your hip as he continued to push deep into your warmth.

Once he was fully in, Josh let you get used to his length inside of you. Letting our body adjust, you moved slightly feeling a prick of pleasure. Whimpering you then moved again starting to enjoy it.

“J-Josh…p-please move”

Nodding his head, Josh slowly started to move. He slowly pushed out so he let his tip graze you your clit. Letting his hand move up to play with your breast he continued to push into again as his other hand gently held your hip.

Trying his best to focus on his movements Josh missed you grasp his cheeks gently then blinked in surprise as you kissed him. Keeping the kiss deep Josh started to pick up his slow and unsure pace as he gained move confidence. Rolling his hips, he let his cock push deep into you as his tongue ran over yours. Groaning against your lips he liked the feeling of your walls clenching and unclenching against his member.

Breaking the kiss, Josh started to suck and kiss your neck intending on leaving a mark as he removed his hand from tweaking your nipple to playing with your clit. He started to feel the familiar feeling of the tightness in his stomach. Trying his best to ignore the pressure, he continued to push deep into you.

Moaning his name softly, you pushed your hips back and moved with his thrusts occasionally letting your walls clench around him. You were starting to feel something unfamiliar and you didn’t know what to do but this was feeling too good, you didn’t want this to end.

You started to feel Josh’s thrusts slow down and once he pulled out and slam back in you felt yourself lose control as you started to climax. Closing your eyes tightly, you pressed your breasts against his chest as you clung to him.

Feeling you reach your climax, feeling you clench around his shaft Josh suddenly lost control and started to thrust quickly as he then felt himself release in you. He groaned as he coated your walls as he rode out his own climax. Groaning against your neck, he felt your legs tighten around his hips keeping him buried with in you as both of you started to come down with your high.

Panting deep, Josh rested his head against your breasts then looked up at you with a tired smile. Closing his eyes he gave your head a lazy kiss then slowly pulled out, whimpering to from the loss of him in you, you just curled into his side letting his arms wrap around your tightly pulling you close.

Suddenly feeling the chill in the air, he pulled the blankets up and wrapped around both of your bodies.

“I love you y/n…and..that was wow” Laughing Josh kissed your head.

Feeling a little sore you were happy you lost something that was special to someone who you loved and cared for so much. “I love you too Josh, and thank you. Though I should thank your sisters later.” You muttered giving him a smile.

But blinking Josh quickly remembered something and reaching down he slipped the condom off and tied as he threw it in the trash.

Laughing, you covered your lips seeing him blush deeply, shaking your head you then pulled him back into bed.

“Let’s get some sleep, I’m really tired now” You teased him then let out a yawn. Shaking his head the man then gave you an embarrassed smile then pulled you back to his side.

“I like that y/n, I like that a lot”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own until dawn, if so Josh would have had a better ending.  
> Please Enjoy and i am sorry if they suck.


End file.
